


Movie Theater Infiltration

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Hijinks, Invisible Man (2020), sneaking into a movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: The Ninja all try to sneak into a showing of The Invisible Man (2020). Hijinks ensue.
Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541320





	Movie Theater Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth (i think) Ninja Short.

"What do you mean we're too young?" Ember asked, bending down over the ticket counter to look at the guy in the booth.

The guy leaned back a little, which was understandable considering there was a six foot eight ten year old girl staring at him and leaning over the counter.

"The movie is rated R." The ticket guy explained.

Tommy let out a bark of laughter.

"Dude, we've been watching horror movies since we were six! We can take it." Tommy said.

The ticket guy looked at them.

"What were you doing watching horror movies at six?" The ticket guy asked.

"Our babysitter Nunya let us." Ember said.

"Nunya? That's a weird- oh." The ticket guy said, realising what Ember just did.

"I'm sorry but i still can't give you tickets to The Invisible Man. Not without your parents present." The ticket man said. "And then your parents would have to go in with you so you still can't just waltz into the movie." 

"Why would we waltz in? Are we supposed to? Those people aren't." Violet said, gesturing towards all the people walking into the movie theater.

"He means we can't just walk into the movie without parents, V." Ash said. "He didn't actually mean waltzing in as in dancing into the movie."

"Oh." Violet said. "That... actually makes since."

"But we want to watch The Invisible Man!" Cher whined.

"And i'm telling you, i can't sell any of you tickets without a parent or guardian to take you into the movie." The ticket guy said. He was being very patient.

Cher groaned and buried her face in Jade's shoulder. Jade stroked her hair.

"Please sir, can't you make an exception? We've seen so many horror movies that we're pretty desensitized to all the gore." Jade told them.

"I'm sorry but i can't. If i do this for you then every kid that wants to get into a horror movie will be talking about how i let you all into one." The ticket guy said.

"Please? We begged our parents to drop us off here while they run errands." Lisa explained.

"I'm sorry, but i could lose my job." The ticket guy said.

The Ninja all hung their heads at that. They didn't want to get the guy in trouble or take away his livelihood. 

"Okay fine, can we just.. go in?" Flora asked.

The ticket man nodded.

"Go ahead." 

The Ninja all walked in and were hit with the delightful smell of movie theater popcorn.

"What are we going to do guys? The Invisible Man starts in.... forty minutes." Jade said, looking down at her phone.

"I guess we could watch Frozen II. Or Onwards. Sonic The Hedgehog, The Incredibles they're doing a reshowing of it as well as some other old movies like 9, WALL·E, Rattatoulie, Coraline-" Cher shuddered and then continued. "Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, Cinderella; the live action one, Bolt; we all liked that, Frankenweenie, The Princess and The Frog, the list is endless." Cher said.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow and looked at Cher.

"Didn't we watch Sonic The Hedgehog last week?" Jasmine asked.

Cher laughed sheepishly.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Cher said.

"I wanted to watch The Invisible Man." Ember said.

"Well we can't," Jake said. "The guy could lose his job if he sells us the tickets." 

Omira eyes widened. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What's your idea?" Carrie asked her.

"What if we bought tickets to one of the movies Cher suggested and then traded the tickets with someone going into The Invisible Man. That way that ticket guy won't lose his job because he didn't sell us the tickets." Omira said.

Everyone slowly nodded.

"Sounds like a sound plan." Melissa said. Everyone stood up, Cher extending out a hand to Jake. They all began walking back to the front.

"Wait a minute," Tommy said. Everyone stopped to look at him. "If we do get tickets to a kid friendly movie and then trade tickets for The Invisible Man with someone else, he might still get in trouble because he sold us the tickets and then we traded them." 

"You're right, we can't risk it." Jade said, tapping her chin. She ran her tongue over her braces while she thought. She looked around and smiled, pointing to a row of machines in the corner.

"We won't have to get tickets from the ticket guy." Jade said, walking over to one of the machines.

She tapped on the screen and brought the movie selections.

"In all honesty, we could probably just buy tickets for The Invisible Man and not even have to scour the whole place looking for someone to trade tickets with." Cher said.

"Hmm, you can never be too careful. It's like my Papá always says, Never leave a paper trail." Omira said.

Jade nodded and tapped on Coraline and bought a bunch of tickets to it.

Cher groaned.

"You know i don't like that movie." Cher groaned.

"We're not even going to watch it." Ember pointed out. "Besides you don't like it because the Other Mother reminds you of a spider in her true form." 

"Exactly." Cher said. Jade handed them the tickets. 

"Come on, we have thirty six minutes to find someone to trade tickets with, get popcorn, drinks and candy and then get into the movie." Jade said.

They scoured the theater for a group to trade with. 

**Eight Minutes Later**

"You know i don't like horror movies." A girl said to a tall guy. All their friends were looking at them.

"I'm sorry, i forgot. Come on guys, let's go get tickets to another movie." The guy said.

"No, no. I'll... suck it up." The girl said. 

Lizzie cleared her throat.

"We have a solution." She said, showing the ticket for Coraline.

The group of friends all looked at each other.

"We'll take it." The guy said.

"What are we going to do with our Invisible Man tickets?" The girl asked.

"We'll take them. Our parents wanted to see the movie." Lizzie said.

The group of friends handed the tickets to Lizzie and took the Coraline tickets from her and the other Ninja.

"Well... that was..... convenient." Omira said.

"Too convenient." Dan said.

"You don't think Ninja Luck is just waiting to strike, do you?" Brooklyn asked, looking around as if Ninja Luck would leap out and attack them.

"Let's not worry about it now. Let's go get ur popcorn." Blissa said, skipping over to the counter, her dark brown hair with honey blonde streaks flowing behind her.

The Ninja all walked over to the concession counter, browsing the candy rack. Cher grabbed some chocolate covered cookie dough balls.

"What do they have?" Jake asked, standing off to the side.

"Uh, chocolate covered cookie dough balls, chocolate covered coconut bites, oreo minis, chips ahoy minis, m&ms to name a few." Destiny said.

"Give me the coconut bites." Jake said, holding out his hand for them.

Destiny grabbed the white box and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Jake said, closing his hand around the box.

"You're welcome." Destiny said.

After grabbing their candy, the Ninja all walked up to the popcorn counter.

"Guys, a little help? I'm four foot eight." Cher said, standing on her tiptoes. Flora walked over and lifted Cher up.

"Thanks Flors." Cher said.

"No problem." Flora said.

"I want a jumbo popcorn, a rootbeer and the cookie dough balls." Cher said, sliding the box onto the counter. "Flora?" 

"Jumbo popcorn, sprite and m&ms." Flora said.

All the other Ninja said their orders. 

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Come on Cheryl, how much more butter are you gonna put on your popcorn." Ember asked.

Everyone had their popcorn buckets, drinks and candy. Cher was pumping butter onto her popcorn using the butter pump.

"Almost... almost...." Cher said.

"You've been saying that for the last past ten minutes." Chris said.

"Cher come on, the movie starts in.... twenty minutes!" Jade implored her best friend.

"Fine." Cher said. She grabbed her popcorn bucket, drink and candy and followed everyone into hallway.

"Wait a minute, if the ticket person sees our tickets and sees we don't have a parent or guardian present, we won't get into the movie at all." Tommy said.

Jade ran her tongue over her braces. 

"Everyone join hands." Jade said. All the other Ninja held up their popcorn buckets, drinks and candy.

"Oh right, well grab popcorn buckets!" Jade said.

Everyone did as Jade said. Jade scrunched her eyes and teleported them the few feet outside. 

"Dude, whatchu do that for?!" Aiden shouted. "We're definitely going to miss the movie now!" 

"If we go through the emergency exit, we can bypass the ticket checker." Jade explained simply.

"Oh." Aiden said.

The Ninja all worked to the Emergency exit. Tyler pulled on the handle.

"It's locked!" He cried.

"Carrie, do you think you can unlock it?" Mable asked.

"I don't know. I'm really not looking forward to getting a headache by trying." Carrie said.

Everyone gave her puppy dog eyes.. Carrie groaned.

"Fine." She said. She extended out her hand and concentrated. The sound of the lock moving caught everyone's attention.

"You're doing it!" Maple cheered.

"Almost there." Freddy said.

"Keep going, just a little more." Billy said.

"Almost, almost." James said.

"You can do it, Carrie!" Alana cheered.

The lock clicked, signaling that the door was open.

"Yeah, Carrie!" Everyone cheered. They all glomped her in a big group hug.

"Keep it down, will you? I have a migraine." Carrie explained.

"Sorry." Apple said.

Ian threw open the door and ushered everyone in. They all rolled their eyes, filing into the theater. They made a quick stop by the restrooms. Ember dug around in her purse for a small shot cup and Carrie's migraine medicine.

"Thanks." Carrie said, gratefully. She went into the bathroom and then came out.

"Great!" Derrick said. "Now we just have to wait thirty minutes." 

Jade looked at her phone.

"Unfortunately, we don't have thirty minutes." Jade said, showing him the time they had left until the movie started.

"Oh." Derrick said. "I guess we'll just have to catch the next showing then." 

All the other Ninja nodded.

"No, it's okay. I can tough it out." Carrie said.

"No way Cares!" Cher said. "We won't force you through that." 

"You're not forcing me, it's my choice." Carrie said. And with that, she started down the hall to The Invisible Man showing. Everyone ran after her.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure." Carrie said. Blissa shrugged 

"It's like my mom always says, Вы можете дать кому-то выбор, но решать ему." Blissa said. 

"Wiser words were never spoken." Flora said.

Everyone nodded. They all walked up to the doors. A security guard looked at them.

"Aren't you all too young to be going into that movie?" The security guard asked.

"Uhhhhhh....... Run!" Melissa yelled. They all took off the security guard chasing after them.

"Why are we running?" Violet asked. "We just reinforced his suspicions!" 

"I panicked!" Melissa yelled.

"Clearly!" Tommy yelled.

"Guys, the movie starts in... ten minutes!" Jade shouted.

"Great!" Cher said, sarcastically. "All that work and we won't even get to see the movie." 

"Sarcasm does not suit you." Ember said. 

Cher glared at her. Ember held up her hands, placatingly.

"Just saying." Ember said.

They ran out the movie theater through the emergency exit, the security guard following them out. 

"I have an idea." Flora said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Lisa asked.

Flora turned to Jade.

"Jade, teleport everyone back in. I'll handle the security guard. When i give the signal, start closing the door." Flora said.

"But what about you?" Violet asked. Flora smiled.

"I'll make it." Flora said.

"But how? You don't have super speed." Lizzie asked.

"I'll make it." Flora said again.

"Okay ready? On the count of three!" Flora shouted.

"One...... Two..... Three!" Everyone joined hands and Jade teleported them back inside.

Flora turned around and started running, back towards the theater and the security guard.

"Is she crazy?" Maple asked. 

"I guess so." Tyler said.

"She does realise she's running towards the security guard right?" Brooklyn asked.

Flora waved her hand.

"I think that's out signal." Jasmine said.

"But she won't make it in time!" Cher shouted.

"Close the door as slowly as possible then." Ember said.

Jasmine began closing the door as slow as she could. Flora sprinted towards the guard and using her super strength, picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. She kept running towards the door.

"Uh... is she bringing him in here?" Omira asked.

All the other Ninja shrugged.

"No clue." Mable said.

Flora lifted the security guard and dumped him into what she hoped was a clean, empty, sanitized dumpster against the theater's wall. She continued sprinting and then slid into the theater, Jasmine closing the door behind her. Blissa quickly locked the door.

"Wait," Tommy shouted. "Wait if he uses his key to unlock the door?"

"If he could if he had it." Cher said, twirling the security guard's key on her finger.

"Dude, when did you swipe that?" Tommy asked, incredously.

"When we ran past him." Cher responded.

The ten and eleven year olds all worked into the showing of The Invisible Man and took their seats. Lisa popped a kernel of caramel popcorn into her mouth.

"This is gonna be great!" Derrick whispered.

"Too bad i can't see it." Jake said.

"You can still hear it." Jasmine offered, patting her brother's shoulder sympathetically.

"I guess you're right." Jake said.

"Shh! It's starting!" Cher said.

**Two Hours And Five Minutes Later**

"That was a great movie." Tommy said.

"I liked the part when she finally got revenge against her ex!" Ember said.

"How petty can people be? That suit could have been used to do so much good and improve so many lives. And instead Adrian used it to terrorize Cecilia." Lisa said.

"You have seen those crime shows where a person murders someone just because they think that person has wronged them, right?" Lizzie asked.

"Or heck that news story where a kid stabbed another kid over a brownie?" Ember asked.

"Okay. I see your point." Lisa said. 

"Hey you!" A security guard yelled.

"Is he using the singular you or the plural you?" Maple asked. 

"I'd assume the plural you, considering he's looking at all of us." Violet said. 

All the other Ninja nodded.

"That makes since." Freddy said.

A group of security guards grabbed them.

"Hey watch the merchandise!" Ember yelled, referring to her hair.

"Mine too!" Tommy shouted, referring to his curls.

**Three Minutes Later**

The Ninja's parents were staring at them.

"Honestly," Nya said. "I don't know whether we should be impressed or disappointed." 

"How about both?" Cher said, sheepishly.

Lloyd opened his mouth before realising that his daughter was technically right.

"She's right. We can be both." Lloyd said.

The Ninja's parents all shook their heads with disappointed expressions on their faces. The Ninja all hung their heads and shuffled out the theater, doing a walk of shame.

"That was impressive though." Skylor said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Kai said.

"Especially Flora dumping that security guard in the dumpster. While i don't condone it, it was still impressive." Cole said.

"And while i don't condone stealing, that was some expert pick pocketing, Kiddo." Lloyd said, ruffling his daughter's hair. 

The Ninja all smiled.

"You're all still grounded though." Jay informed them.

"And cleaning out the Dojo's attic." Zane added.

All the Ninja groaned.

"Maybe next time, you won't pull a stunt like that again." Tox said.

The Ninja groaned miserably as they followed their parents to the cars.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, i don't think what the Ninja did was legal or possible. Was it? Please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Вы можете дать кому-то выбор, но решать ему (You can give someone a choice, but it's up to them to take it)


End file.
